1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for managing and preventing unauthorized access to locking mechanisms of padlock, and in particular, the invention relates to a substrate and a method for preventing access to the locking mechanism of a shackle-containing lock.
2. Background of the Invention
Possessions and premises are regularly secured against theft and unauthorized access using a variety of locking mechanisms. Often, security is provided using a padlock. Padlocks can employ a number of potential means to detect authorized access. For example, padlocks which use combination locks, and padlocks using keys are both well-known and understood.
FIG. 1A depicts a padlock showing a vulnerability to jimmying of the lock. The invention that is the object of the present application is designed to be used as a retrofitting piece for such padlocks. Typical padlocks comprise two parts: a main body 11 and a shackle 5. Both ends are rotatable. The shackle 5 in turn comprises a fixed end 19 and a movable or free end 9. The fixed end 19 never disengages from the main body 11 even while the padlock 10 is opened. Instead, the fixed end 19 remains within the padlock body 11 while at most allowing for rotational and longitudinal communication of the shackle with the main body 11. The free end 9, on the other hand, disengages from the padlock locking mechanism so as to allow engagement of the shackle 5 into a loop of a locking apparatus. The free end 9 leaves the main body 11 when the padlock 10 is opened. When the padlock 10 is closed, the free end 9 is received by an aperture formed on a surface of the padlock body 11. The free end 9 of the shackle 5 further comprises a rectilinear portion 15 and a curved portion 17.
As FIG. 1A shows, the padlock 10 suffers from a weakness independent of the type of locking internal mechanism (not shown) found within padlock body 11. Specifically, a jimmying device, such as a thin strip of metal or a simple metal hook, can access and trip the locking mechanism of the padlock via the annular space 13 formed when the free end 9 of the shackle 5 is engaged in the padlock body 11.
As the weakness point for jimmying of a padlock is the annular space 13, it is irrelevant what manner of locking mechanism is used within the padlock body 11. As such, a key activated lock (as depicted in FIG. 1A), a combination lock, or even padlocks that use sophisticated electronics are all vulnerable. The weakness exists in all padlocks that feature a shackle with at least one free end that is received into a padlock main body through an annular space or aperture.
Turning to FIG. 1B, therein depicted is the unprotected prior art padlock 10, shown in the open configuration. In the open configuration, the fixed end 19 of the shackle 5 provides a means for the shackle 5 to be extended out of the padlock main body 11. The free end 9 of the shackle 5 is completely free of the padlock main body 11 so that the end point 14 of the free end 9 of the shackle 5 is accessible. Also visible is a cam body receiving surface 16 of the free end 9 of the shackle 5 which end engages the locking mechanism found within the body 11 of the padlock 10 said mechanism typically enclosed within the cam body.
The notch or serration defining the cam body receiving surface 16 depicted in FIG. 1B is depicted for demonstrative purposes only. It should be understood that many different fashions or designs of notches 16 exist. However, the same vulnerability exists regardless of the type of female coupling configuration defining the receiving surface 16 that is used by the padlock 10. Mainly, a jimmying device can be used to disengage the locking mechanism from the serration 16 regardless of the shape of the serration 16 and even regardless of the sophistication of the locking mechanism, as discussed in conjunction with FIG. 1A.
Virtually, all locking mechanisms, regardless of their sophistication, can be bypassed if a jimmying device is interjected between the padlock shackle and the locking mechanism. Thus, there is a need for a cost-effective means to protect padlocks from jimmying devices that bypass even the most sophisticated locking mechanisms.